Estimates of stability of fearful temperament and its prediction of anxiety-spectrum problems are typically modest, warranting better identification of children at risk. The two proposed studies will examine how variation in maternal awareness changes the stability of fearful temperament, risk for anxiety-spectrum adjustment problems at kindergarten entry, and parenting behaviors previously shown to associate with toddlers' fearful temperament. The first study will be a part of a follow-up of children from 24-months to kindergarten entry and involve a multi-method assessment of adjustment. Stability in fearful temperament and risk for anxiety problems are hypothesized to be stronger for children whose mothers demonstrated lower awareness, and this relation is further hypothesized to be stronger for girls than boys. The second study will be an observational study of fearful temperament in 24-month-old toddlers and the awareness and parenting behaviors of their mothers. The strength with which parenting behaviors relate to toddler fearful temperament is hypothesized to change as awareness increases. Results are expected to inform the broader literature on the developmental courses and clinical implications of fearful temperament.